Inoportuno
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Igneel estaría orgulloso de él si la viera. Sonrió extravagantemente y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de vanidad masculina.


**Título:** Inoportuno.

**Resumen:** Igneel estaría orgulloso de él si la viera. Sonrió extravagantemente y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de vanidad masculina.

**Fandom: **Fairy tail.

**Personajes:** Natsy & Lucy ¡NaLu!

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Número de palabras:** 1.091

OMG!

Mi primer fanfiction de FT, espero que lo disfruten.

**¡Inoportuno!**

Se encontraba en un estado de tranquilidad tan profundo, que se sintió como si estuviese en el lugar y los zapatos de otra persona. La tranquilidad no era muy habitual en su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, desde que se había convertido en una maga oficial de Fairy Tail, sería más acertado mencionar.

Suspiro profundamente y se levantó de la silla donde había pasado las últimas dos horas, intentando infructuosamente terminar la novela que estaba escribiendo. Estaba confundida. Una novela donde el héroe no era serio, inteligente y audaz no podría llegar a ser exitosa nunca, sin embargo, últimamente se sentía incapaz de redactar un héroe como ese. En su cabeza parecía haber otra descripción de "héroe".

Se lamentó en silencio y pensó seriamente en estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más próxima, era tan frustrante. Respiró profundo, se giró y decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco y esperar que luego de un merecido descanso su cabeza decidiera hacer un trabajo. Caminó lentamente hasta su cama y se sentó sobre ella, realmente no tenía sueño, sólo quería escribir una gran obra admirada por todo el mundo. Sin embargo, estaba confundida, desilusionada, furiosa y aburrida todo por culpa de…

—¡Natsu!

—Ah, podrías dejar de gritar y lamentarte Lucy.

Hubo un minuto de silencio después del choque. La rubia quedó con la mente completamente en blanco después de que el joven dragón saco a relucir su presencia. Se giró lentamente y lo vio ocupando el 80% de su cama, completamente cómodo e incluso roncando un poco. Sintió que su rostro estaba en llamas y no era precisamente porque se hubiese ruborizado o fuera una adolescente avergonzada, ella estaba muy furiosa.

—Te doy 3 segundos para correr lejos de mí vista… —murmuró siniestramente. Aunque no gritó, el mago de fuego se levantó como tocado por el mismísimo demonio y se puso en guardia. Miró para todos los lados y luego fijo su vista en la maga, quien tenía alrededor de ella un aura realmente homicida. El dragon slayer trago saliva.

—¿Por qué? No hay nada de malo con que este…

—¡Fuera! —en esta ocasión su voz se alzó hasta el punto de poder alertar a sus vecinos de un posible acosador, bueno, no es que fuera completamente una mentira. Natsu la miro sin pestañear por un momento, no lograba comprender del todo porque Lucy parecía estar enfadada con él; simplemente había hecho lo que todos los días hacia sin tener demasiada represalia por parte de ella.

—No entiendo…

—¿Por qué? No es bastante obvio, Natsu. —replicó la chica sin dejarlo terminar, parecía ser que después de la amenaza al chico no le era permitido terminar una frase sin ser silenciado abruptamente por la rubia. —¡Vamos a casarnos, Natsu!

—Pues cualquiera pensaría que siendo así podría hacer lo de siempre con más libertad. —respondió lo obvio el asesino de dragones, mirando a la chica como si fuese una retrasada o hubiera terminado por perder la cordura. —Realmente no comprendo tu molestia, Lucy. —indignado como estaba, Natsu realmente estaba encendido.

Pensó que ahora que estaban oficialmente comprometidos podría dormir en la cama de Lucy sin problemas; no era como si Lucy realmente fuera importante en este punto, aunque Gray había dicho que luego del matrimonio no le importaría la cama sino Lucy.

Todos sabían incluso antes de ese comentario que Gray era un verdadero pervertido.

—¡Pues por ello precisamente! —grito alterada la chica, completamente ruborizada como nunca Natsu la había visto. Esto llamo la atención del dragón, olvidando su enfado anterior y concentrado con la imagen de la que sería su esposa en unos meses.

¡Joder, se había hecho con una mujer realmente hermosa!

Igneel estaría orgulloso de él si la viera. Sonrió extravagantemente y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de vanidad masculina; sin darse cuenta, estaba abriendo la ventana y justo cuando se disponía a hacerle saber a medio mundo que tenía a la mujer más linda de Fiore, la misma lo abrazaba por la espalda y le jalaba sin miramiento alguno contra ella tirándolos a ambos contra la cama.

Natsu sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser un remolino de emociones. Podía sentir en su espalda los pechos de la chica, pero lo que más lo hacía sentir extraño eran los brazos enredados alrededor de él, rodeándolo y atrapándolo. Por un momento pensó en lo que había dicho Gray y comenzó a entender sus palabras; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo logro entender las de Erza y Mirajane: "Intenta algo antes de la boda y tus sueños de pequeños dragones con rizos rubios se irán al infierno".

Esa había sido una experiencia inolvidable y escalofriante, además había sido el objetivo de Macao y el viejo después de eso, incordiándolo con frases estúpidas. Aunque lo que aún no lograba entender completamente era como habían podido saber lo que soñaba, ¡lo sabía, ellas no eran humanas!

—¡Lucy, deja de intentar seducirme, aun no nos hemos casado! —imploró, aun quería mucho esos pequeños dragones rubios.

—¡¿De dónde diablos sacas la idea de que intento seducirte, idiota?! —recrimino la chica, indignada. Luego de unos segundos examino la situación y entendió al chico, con ese cuerpo súper sexy que tenía y en una situación como esta, pobre Natsu. —¡Ah, lo siento! —y con estas últimas 2 palabras, lo libero de su prisión; y sin gracia alguna, ruborizada y torpemente se arrastró para salir de debajo del cuerpo masculino. Luego se sentó a un lado de la cama con las manos firmemente sujetando sus codos, sentía que su corazón iba a brincar de su pecho.

—Lucy…

—Ahora entiendes, Natsu ¿Ves cómo son de diferentes las cosas ahora? Antes no éramos conscientes de ello pero ahora si lo somos… y mucho. —las últimas palabras salieron como un susurro de sus labios y mientras las decía dirigió una mirada muy certera al chico, quien sintió como un escalofrió, realmente agradable le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Bien, entonces me voy. —y de la misma ventana que había abierto y así la había dejado, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás.

Ella duro unos minutos en silencio, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. Posteriormente sintió como un calor se agolpaba en su rostro y en sus orejas.

—Princesa, que triste, la han dejado así sin ninguna atención cuando realmente parecía desear que él…

Posteriormente, virgo no fue vista sino después de un largo periodo de tiempo.

No era culpa de ella, fue Natsu el culpable.

Por ser tan inoportuno.

Y por no quedarse después de ello.

**Fin~**

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, espero sus comentarios, no hay nada que me haga más feliz después de escribir que leer como les pareció mi trabajo Xddddd

Sayonara!


End file.
